Summer of Friendship and Love
by Jellybeans17
Summary: Socially awkward teenager named Ulrich Stern must spend the summer at a beach house with his mom, Alvin's daughter, and Alvin, his mom's boyfriend. Since Alvin can't seem to stop pointing out Ulrich's imperfections, he decides to take refuge at a nearby water park. To stay off Alvin's radar, Ulrich gets a job. While working at the park, he finds a father figure in a man named Jim.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals**

 **Here's another a new story I've been working on**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Code Lyoko, or the plot to the movie "The Way Way Back."**

 **Summer of Friendship/Love**

 **Chapter 1**

Ulrich's POV

I woke up to the sound of my soon-to-be step dad asking me a question.

"Ulrich?" Alvin asked. When I didn't respond, he asked again.

"Ulrich?" Alvin said. "Ulrich, are you sleeping."

"No." I said back.

"Let me ask you something. " Alvin started. "On a scale of 1-10, what do you think you are?" He said. "Ulrich, I asking you, how do you see yourself?"

"I don't know."

"I can't hear you bud, you have to speak up."

"I don't know." I said.

"What don't you know. How you see yourself?" Alvin said. "You don't have any opinion?" He said. "I'm just asking." Alvin said. "Pick any number in between 1 and 10, just shout it out."

"…a six"

"A what?"

"A six!"

"I think you're a three." Alvin said. "Do you know why I say that?"

"No."

"You don't know, you have no idea?"

"No."

"You've gotta speak up, buddy!"

"NO!" I said turning around. When I did, I saw my mom in the passenger seat with her head on Alvin's shoulder. I also saw Alvin's daughter sleeping in the back seat.

"Well since I've been dating your mom, I don't see you putting yourself out there, bud." Alvin said. "Meeting kids your own age, and from your mom tells me, you just seem content to hang around her apartment." He said. "Is that a fair assessment, your just happy to not do anything?" He said. "Cuz, damn, to me that's a three." Alvin said. "But, the good news is that there's gonna be a lot of kids your own age at my beach house this summer." He then looked my mom. "It's a big summer for all of us really." He said. "You, your mom, me, and Steph, one day, we can become a family."

"Woopie." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"So, what do you say, let's try to get that score up. Aim higher than a three.?" Alvin said. "That sound good?"

Not wanting to answer the question, I sat back down and put my headphones on. I then hit a random. I then heard a few instruments come in.

"Children play in the park, they don't know

I'm alone in the dark, even though

Time and time again I see your face smiling inside"

"I'm so happy

That you love me

Life is lovely

When you're near me

Tell me you will stay

Make me smile"

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Here's a new fanfic for all the children who hate there step parents**

 **For people who didn't know, the song there was "Make me Smile" by Chicago**

 **Chicago was one my dad's favorite band and it's one of mine too**

 **BY3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Here we go**

 **Last Chapter**

" _Well since I've been dating your mom, I don't see you putting yourself out there, bud." Alvin said. "Meeting kids your own age, and from your mom tells me, you just seem content to hang around her apartment." He said. "Is that a fair assessment, your just happy to not do anything?" He said. "Cuz, damn, to me that's a three." Alvin said. "But, the good news is that there's gonna be a lot of kids your own age at my beach house this summer." He then looked my mom. "It's a big summer for all of us really." He said. "You, your mom, me, and Steph, one day, we can become a family."_

" _Woopie." I said in a sarcastic voice._

" _So, what do you say, let's try to get that score up. Aim higher than a three.?" Alvin said. "That sound good?"_

 _Not wanting to answer the question, I sat back down and put my headphones on. I then hit a random. I then heard a few instruments come in._

 **SOF/L Chapter 2**

Ulrich's POV

About an hour and half later, Alvin pulled into a town called Panama City. He then stopped at a stop light. When he did, a man in red sport car pulled up behind us. The man stared at me for about 15 seconds then smiled. I then slowly smiled back. Alvin the pulled off.

 **SOF/L**

Alvin pulled into the driveway of the beach house about fifteen minutes later.

"This is it." He said. We then all got out.

"Dad?" Stephanie asked. "Can I have the keys?" Alvin then unclipped the keys from his belt loop an gave them to his daughter.

"Thanks." Stephanie said walking away.

I then walked up and looked at the house. It was big with a lot of rooms. I then felt someone kiss my head.

"You're gonna love it here." My mom said. Just then, a middle aged Asian woman walked out of the house next door.

"Hoodehoo!" She said.

"Are you kidding me." I heard Alvin say.

"Thank God." She said. "Another night of drinking alone, I was gonna kill myself. She said. "I'm off the wagon again, so accept it and move on." She said walking up to Alvin. "Oh my God, press my laundry." She said giving him a hug. She then turned to my mom. "Hi, I'm Chiyo." She said giving her a hug.

"Hi, I'm Adell." My mom said.

"Alvin's probably already talked crap about me."

"No."

"He did, didn't he?" She said. "It's ok if he did." She said. "I'm loving the hair." She said. "I couldn't pull it off, my hair seems to hate me." She said. "That's when you say, oh your hair's lovely."

"Oh it is." My mom went back to unpacking the car

"Thank you." Chiyo said. "I like her."

"What's not to like?" Alvin said grabbing her butt as she walked by.

"Alvin?" She said.

"Get it where you can, honey, I'd be on my back after a line like that." Chiyo said.

Just then, a teenage Asian girl in a American idiot tank top red bikini bottoms walked out.

"Yumi, Alvin's here." Chiyo said. "This is his new girlfriend, Adell."

"Hi, Yumi." My mom said.

"Say, hi."

"Hi." Yumi finally said.

"Yeah, but don't come down." Chiyo said. "Just stand there, brooding." Chiyo then turned to me.

"Oh, you brought me a man, how thoughtful." She said. "Who is this in all his awkward stage glory?" She asked walking up to me.

"This is my son, Ulrich." My mom said.

"Everyone lends a hand." Alvin said throwing me a big bag.

"Oh, that's a cute name." Chiyo said. "Alvin, where's Steph?"

"Well, we've been here all of ten minutes, so she's probably getting ready for the beach."

"She's just like me, screw cancer." Chiyo said following Alvin into the house. "Everyone's back this year, even the Keegan's, who I'm not talking too." She then turned back to my mom. "So do you think you will?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"Talk to the Keegans?"

"I don't know them."

"Do if you want to, but just know that I'm mad at them. I'm not even get into why." She said. "They called me a **C U N** ext **T** uesday to my face." She said. "You're gonna love it here."

 **SOF/L**

"So how was your winter, cuz our's was a challenge." Chiyo asked as we walked into the house. "My niece was raped in October."

"Oh my God." Both Alvin and the my mom said.

"I know, not even food courts are safe." She said. "Oh, and Takeo, my ex, finally came out of the closet. Not a shock." She said. "Let's just say in bed his favorite view was the back of my head." She said. "Oh, and Yumi, you saw her, she's a walking mood." She said. "She's going through and I hate my mother phase, taking her father's side as usual."

"Hi Ms. Ishiyama." Stephanie said as she walked into the kitchen in her bathing suit. When Alvin wasn't looking, she grabbed a few beers and stuck them in her bag.

"Oh, Stephanie, don't you look so cute." Chiyo said. "That's exactly the kinda suit that got me pregnant the first time."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Stephanie said.

"Hey." Alvin said.

"Kidding."

"Oh, and Hiroki, finally got the surgery to fix his lazy eye, now it's even worse." Chiyo said. "I've been trying to get him to wear the eye patch so people don't feel awkward, but, what're you gonna do?"

"I'm outta here." Stephanie said about to walk out the door."

"Hey, why don't you take Ulrich with you?" Alvin asked.

"Screw that." She said. "I told you, I'm not babysitting that little twerp all summer."

"You're gonna take Ulrich with you, young lady, alright?"

"Just go to the beach, honey" Mom said. "We'll just be unpacking here."

"Well, we might be doing some other stuff to." Alvin said.

"That's our cue kids, come on." Chiyo said getting up.

"Ulrich, are you coming or what?" Stephanie asked. Alvin then turned and looked at me. Not wanting to be in the room, I got up and walked out.

 **SOF/L**

"Just keep your distance, and just don't die." Stephanie said as we walked onto the beach. "I don't need that shit hanging over my head."

 **SOF/L**

"We absolutely party at my place." Stephanie said. "My dad only gets to see me like twice a year, so he totally just wants me to be happy."

"That's exactly the type of parent I'm gonna be." Said girl #2.

"I'm gonna do drugs with my kids." Said girl #3.

"Oh my God, I forgot." Girl #2 said. "Willheim broke up with Jessica."

"Good, I don't get her face." Girl #3 said.

"Yeah it's like she fell on it." Stephanie said. "Oh my God, Yumi, you have to get on that this summer."

"…Yeah." Yumi then said in a sarcastic voice. She then went back to reading her book.

"Theo!" Stephanie said standing up. She then turned to a buff teen playing football. "Theo!"

"What?" Theo said back.

"I wanna go in the water." She said in a really seductive voice.

"Then go." He said. "Baby, I'm right in the middle of tossing. We talked about this."

"All right, he's being weird." She said. "Let's go." I then watched Stephanie take off her tank top. Once it was off, she saw me staring at her. "Ew, what're you staring at, perv?"

"Where is that kid from, anyway?" Asked girl #3.

"Germany, he and his mom." Stephanie said. "My dad says they live in a one bedroom apartment."

"Ew, tragic." Girl #2 said. They all of the girls minus Yumi then started to walked towards the water.

"Uhh, Yumi?" Stephanie said. "We're all swimming." With a huff, Yumi closed her book, put it down, and got up. She then walked towards the water. After they were all gone, I got up and started to walk back towards the house. On my way back, I heard someone call my name.

"Ulrich." Chiyo said walking up to me with an Asian boy who looked about my age. "We were just coming to find you. This is Hiroki."

"Hey, Ulrich." Hiroki said. I was hard to find words without focusing on his eye.

"Hey."

"Just stare at the bridge of his nose, that's what I do." Chiyo said.

"Mom? Are you shitting me?"

"Well, if you wore the patch, I wouldn't have to keep telling people that, would I?" Chiyo said. "I thought you and Hiroki should hang out this summer. Lord knows he brought enough of those Star Wars dolls."

"They're not dolls, they're action figures, and they're classics." He said. "They lose value if we take out of the box but we can still have awesome battles with them."

"He needs human contact, he's having far too many conversations with those dolls." Chiyo said.

"No I'm not."

"So should we set up a for you two to get together tomorrow?" Chiyo asked.

"Um, I'd have to ask my mom." I said walking away.

"Ok." Chiyo said. "Don't stand us up, we know where you live."

 **SOF/L**

Normal POV

"I told you, your eye makes people uncomfortable." Chiyo said.

"You're the worst parent." Hiroki said walking away.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Here we go**

 **SOF/L Chapter 3**

Since I was completely g ignored at the beach, I decided to go back to the house. I was now sitting on top of Alvin's van, playing my acoustic guitar. I put the capo on the first fret and then started to play. (AN: For the fans who have read BWTBH, this song will look familiar.)

"Today is gonna be the day

That they're gonna throw it back to you

By now you should've somehow

Realized what you gotta do

I don't believe that anybody

Feels the way I do about you now." I sang

"Back beat, the word is on the street

That the fire in your heart is out

I'm sure you've heard it all before

But you never really had a doubt

I don't believe that anybody feels

The way I do about you now."

"And all the roads we have to walk are winding

And all the lights that lead us there are blinding

There are many things that I would

Like to say to you

But I don't know how." I sang

"Because maybe

You're gonna be the one that saves me

And after all

You're my wonderwall." I finished singing. I then turned to my left and saw Yumi staring at me. I then jumped off the car and ran into the house.

 **SOF/L**

When I walked back into the living room, I saw Alvin, a middle aged man, and a middle aged woman dancing to some of rock song. I also saw my mom setting a table while singing. The woman then turned my way and started dancing towards me.

"Uhh, oh." The woman said. "You just walked into the wrong room, stranger." She said grabbing my hands." "Who are you?"

"This is Ulrich, my son." My mom said. "These are Alvin's friends. Joan and kip."

"Sup, chief, I'm Kip." Said Kip. "I'm the one who's not grinding on you right now."

"I'm not grinding on him." Joan said waving my arms in the air.

"Yes you are."

"I'm gonna make it worse." My mom said joining in with us.

"Mom, no." I said.

"Alright, I'm outta here." Stephanie said about to walk out.

"Oh, wait, I made dinner." Mom said.

"Shoot, I have plans."

"Steph, wait." Joan said. "Check out his moves."

"Enjoy therapy." Stephanie said walking out. Alvin then reached up and turned off the music.

"Aww." Joan said.

"All right, we did that." Alvin said. "Buddy, any chance you were on top of my car?"

"No." I lied.

"Ok, cuz there's a dent in the roof." Alvin said. "Big dent." He said. "It popped out, but I'm just wondering if you knew anything about it."

"Well, we did have bags up there, honey." Mom said.

"That's true, fair enough." Alvin said. "That was probably it right?"

"Yeah." I said.

 **SOF/L**

We were now all at the dinner table eating dinner. Joan was telling us some joke.

"I can tell you exactly where I was, passed out in the dunes." Joan said.

"That's true." Alvin said.

Joan then turned to Kip. "Cuz you left me there."

"No wait, cuz Kip wanted to go out on his boat." Alvin started. "And he said you be fine by the fire."

"That's what he said, cuz you never came back." Joan said.

"That's not true, cuz I'm came back the next morning, 1st thing." Kip said. "I had to poke her with a stick to wake her up." Everybody then laughed.

"I once went out to this party.." My mom started. She was then cut off by Joan.

"Oh I'm sorry." Joan said. "Go ahead."

"No it's stupid."

"Well now you have to tell us."

"Go ahead and tell your story, babe." Alvin said.

"I went to this luwow and I passed out in the dunes, that's basically it."

"Wow, that's so funny." Joan said.

"I know it just a similar story." My mom then looked at me and saw that I wasn't having fun. "I'm sorry, but I have to put my son out of his misery."

"Ok." Joan said. I then got and started to walk out.

"Hey, take your plate with you, bud." Alvin said. "We clean up after ourselves in this house." I then picked up my plate and walked out.

 **SOF/L**

Since it only 6:00, I decided to go sit on the porch. I then heard someone yell next door.

"Yumi, close the screen, I'm being eaten alive by mosquitos." Chiyo yelled. I then saw Yumi get and slam the door. She then started to walk towards me. "I really don't like the way you're acting young lady, you wouldn't be this way if your dad was here." Right before Yumi saw me, I turned away to make it seem like I hadn't been staring.

"Hey," Yumi said.

"Hey." I said back. "Sorry about that." I said referring their previous conversation.

"I don't care." Yumi said. "It's not like we were using our inside voices."

"That's cool."

"So," Yumi started. "You a big fan of Oasis?"

"What?" I asked.

"Wonderwall?"

"Oh, my mom must of put that on there." I said trying to act cool."

"Aw." Yumi said. "So you just got to it and said what the hell, I'm gonna sing the shit out of it anyway."

"Something like that." I then heard laughing coming the living room.

"Sucks here, huh?"

"It's ok."

"It's sucks."

"Yeah, totally." I said. "It blows." I said.

"Alright." Yumi said about to walk away."

"It feels like it's gonna be a hot summer."

"Oh, I thought we were done."

"Oh, I was just thinking about that earlier, that hot thing, and it just came to me again." I said.

"Ok." Yumi said. "Well if anything comes to you again, I will be inside." She then walked inside. But not before giving me a little smile.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Next chapter will be up soon**

 **Please follow, favorite and review**

 **BY3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Special thanks to Bluedog197 for being the first one to review.**

 **Here we go**

 **Last Chapter**

" _It's sucks."_

" _Yeah, totally." I said. "It blows." I said._

" _Alright." Yumi said about to walk away."_

" _It feels like it's gonna be a hot summer."_

" _Oh, I thought we were done."_

" _Oh, I was just thinking about that earlier, that hot thing, and it just came to me again." I said._

" _Ok." Yumi said. "Well if anything comes to you again, I will be inside." She then walked inside. But not before giving me a little smile._

 **Chapter 4**

I came down stairs the next morning to find that no one was up except me and Stephanie. Stephanie was looking through the fridge, trying to find some beer.

"Are you kidding me." Stephanie said shutting the fridge. "They drank all the beer." She then walked out. I looked on the counter and note and some money.

' _Up late_

 _Sleeping in_

 _Mom'_

I grabbed the money, put it in my wallet, and walked out.

 **SOF/L**

Outside, I saw Chiyo and Hiroki arguing about something. Not wanting them to see me, I snuck past them without them knowing.

I ran around the side of the house and into the garage. Inside of the garage was one of Stephanie's old bikes. It one of those pink bikes with the basket in front. I then grabbed the bike and walked out of the garage.

 **SOF/L**

I rode the bike all the way until I got to a sno-biz store downtown.

"Pina-colada and vanilla sno-biz all set." Said the cashier. (AN: Pina-colada and vanilla is my favorite flavor of sno-biz. Most people think it's to sweet, but to me it's just right.)

"Thanks." I said. I then looked to my left and saw a man in water-wiz jacket playing pac-man. I then walked up to him.

"Could you step to the side, I'm getting your reflection in the screen." He said

"Sorry." I said stepping to the right.

"I wouldn't normally care, but I'm having the game of my life." He said. "I'm on the cherry level."

"But that's the first level."

"Yeah, and I got one guy left. So like I said, it's the game of my life."

"You like pac-man?"

"What?" He said. "It's a classic." He said. "I'm not into all the bells and whistles my man, too much going on." He said. "See my mistake is I get greedy." He started. "I go for the ghosts and fruits instead of just clearing pellets."

"You know there's a pattern, right?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're one of those guys." He said. "Takes all the challenge out of it." He said. "Anybody can learn a pattern."

"Jim, we gotta go" Said another man with a water-wiz shirt on. "Come on, lunch hours over." I looked back and saw at least 6 people wearing the same shirt standing up.

"Well, so much for the game of my life." Said Jim.

"But you still have one more man left." I said.

"Naw, I've yet to see the second board," Jim started. "Gives me something to look forward to."

"The boards always the same."

"Well there's that. Thank you. Now I can die." He said grabbing my arm. "Here, get in here." He said pulling me in front of the screen.

"No."

"Come on, come on." Giving in, I started to play.

"It's still my quarter, so if end up getting a high score, I don't want to see…what's your name?"

"Ulrich."

"I don't want to see that up on the screen."

"They only let you use three letters"

"Wow," He said shooting a napkin into a nearby trashcan. "Nothing's left to the imagination with you, huh, kid?" He then started to walked out. "Oh, and no pattern on my quarter. Cut your own path." He then left. I stared at the door for a few more seconds until I heard the sound that said I died.

 **SOF/L**

When I got home, I saw that everyone was about to get inside Alvin's car.

"Oh honey, there you are." My mom said. "We were just about to leave without you." She said. "Where'd you go off too?"

"Nowhere."

"Let's leave notes, okay?"

"Your mom was worried." Said Alvin carrying a box to the car.

"Honey, go put your swim trunks." Mom said. "Kip and Joan have invited us out on their boat, we're gonna be late."

 **SOF/L**

"Heads up, buddy." Alvin said throwing a big red life jacket at me. "You need to where that."

"I think he'll be fine without it." Said Kip.

"No, Ulrich can't swim."

"Alvin, he's just not a comfortable swimmer." Mom said.

"I really think he's gonna be okay without it." Kip said.

"No, just wear it, so people don't have to worry about you." Alvin said.

"Hoodehoo!" Said Chiyo and her family walking towards us. "Yes we're inviting ourselves, so let's get a move on." She said getting on the boat. "Hiroki does have to stay down below deck though." She started. "His eye throws off his equilibrium and he'll get sick everywhere."

"No I won't mom." Said Hiroki.

"Then tell that to the bucket we have to bring."

While they were getting on the boat, my mom helping me put the life jacket on.

"Mom, why do I have to where this?" I said. "Nobody else does."

"He just wants you to be safe." Mom said tightening the straps. "Snug enough?" We then walked onto the boat.

 **SOF/L**

"Basically, he was relentless." Mom said. "And don't get me wrong, I was looking." She said. "I had been divorced for well over a year."

"Just took a little persistence on my end." Said Alvin

"Well, I wasn't about you."

"I met her when she was catering some Halloween party in Orlando."

"He went as a sexy cop."

"No, I went as a 70's badass cop."

"He followed me around all night saying that he was there to 'protect and sever' me. That about ended it right there for me."

"Sadly, I would have been working his bag at that point." Chiyo said.

"However, I do remember you did let me help you pack your van at the end of the night." Said Alvin.

"Yes, I did."

"It took me 3 months to get her to go out with me.

"3 months?" Chiyo said. "I didn't know you had that kind of stamina."

"She definitely made me work for it, but it was worth it."

"There may be hope for you yet." Said Chiyo

"What finally made you change your mind?" asked Joan.

"He said we were already in this together, so I might as well." Mom said. "It's been almost a year."

"Yeah." I then saw them kiss.

 **SOF/L**

Normal POV

While the adults were talking and Ulrich was sitting in the corner, Yumi and Stephanie were sunbathing on the front of the boat.

Yumi then felt someone touch her shoulder. She then took her ear buds out and sat up.

"Look at Ulrich." Stephanie said. "He's such a loser."

 **SOF/L**

Ulrich's POV

A few minutes later, I saw my mom walking up to me."

"Could you look even more miserable?" Mom said.

"Could he be even more of a dick?" I said.

"Hey, he's making an effort." Mom said. "He wants this too work, he wants us to be a family."

"Yeah, he says that, but that's not what he does."

"Look, I know this isn't easy, but you promised, remember? You'd give it a try."

"I don't understand why I can't spend summer with dad."

"Because you're with me." She then gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked back over to Alvin.

 **SOF/L**

After we got home, I went straight up to my room. I came back down a few hours later to see if they had cooked dinner only to find that the table was full half eaten food and dirty dishes. I then looked outside and saw the adults running towards the beach.

I then grabbed all of the dishes and put them in the sink.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Here we go**

 **SOF/L Chapter 5**

I came downstairs the next morning only to find that the adults we're already up.

"Morning, honey." Mom said. "Do you want some breakfast?""

"No I'm good." I then walked out the house. I then walked into the garage and grabbed the bike I used yesterday. I got onto the bike and started to ride it down the street. What I didn't know was that someone had seen me leave.

 **SOF/L**

I rode the bike all the way until I got to the water park that Jim worked at.

"Attention all Water Wiz patrons, would the owner of a white mini-van please move your car. You are blocking someone in." Said a woman over the intercom.

I chained the bike to a nearby fence and started walking towards the park. I then saw an employee open a fence and walk away. Not thinking twice about it, I got up and walked through it. I then sat on a nearby bench.

 **SOF/L**

Jim walked out of his office to see all of the people who came to the park. He then look down and saw a kid sitting on the bench alone. Jim then put his jacket on and walked back into his office.

 **SOF/L**

Ulrich's POV

A few minutes later, I saw a man in swim shorts, sandals, and a blue water wiz jacket walking towards me.

"Hey pac-man kid," he started. "How'd we do?" He said. "Nothing less than highest score I hope." He said. "I've got a reputation to protect."

Just then, a skinny blonde woman walked up to him.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey." Jim said.

"Whenever is convenient for you, we are open for business."

"Hey, Yolanda, I'm going on break." (AN: I'm trying to put more CL characters in here.)

"Cool, I got a great idea." She said. "Why not, I don't know put on some pants."

Jim then turned to me.

"She's being coy, but she digs. Big time."

"Just a thought. You know what, scratch." She said. "Just like that's professional."

"See what I did there?" Jim said to me. "I manipulated her with my sexual charisma."

"Yeah." She said. "It was clever as shit." She said. "Why don't you come down from your apartment and actually manage this place." She said walking away.

"Why don't you come on up here and we'll talk about politics?"

 **SOF/L**

I was riding home later that day when something came out of the corner of my eye.

"Sweet ride." Said Yumi. I then look up and saw her walking towards me.

"It's not mine." I said.

"Yeah, I figured." She said. "You were right by the way. It is a hot summer."

"Yeah, I just call it like I see it." I said riding around in circles.

"I'm just waiting for my dad to call me back." Yumi said. "I don't want to be inside cuz my mom just stares at me while I'm on the phone." She said. "She's all freaked out that I'm gonna want to live with or whatever."

"My mom's the same way." I said about to ride away. "See ya."

"So, let me know if you have any other observations on weather patterns."

"Will do." I said riding down the street.

 **SOF/L**

When I got home, I parked the bike in the garage and got off of it. I then shut the garage door. I was about to walk out when I heard my mom say something.

"I'll check and see if he's out front." Right before she saw me. I stepped back and hid behind the garage. "I don't know where he is."

"Oh, he'll turn up." Alvin said. "Have you seen my flip-flops?"

I decided to sit on the beach until everyone was asleep. When I saw that the lights in my mom and Alvin's room had turned off, I started to walk back to the house.

When I walked into the house, the lights in the living room turned on.

"I thought we had a deal about leaving notes?" Alvin said. "Checking in?"

"My mom and I do."

"You worried her. Again." He said. "I told her, I'd wait up for you."

"Well I'm here." I said about to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, Ulrich?" Alvin asked. "I'm not interested in talking to the back of your head." He said. "If we're going to make this work, then there has to be trust and respect. Am I right?" He said. "I think that's something we both want."

"Fine."

"There you go, buddy."

I then turned back around and walked upstairs.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Last chapter**

 _When I walked into the house, the lights in the living room turned on._

" _I thought we had a deal about leaving notes?" Alvin said. "Checking in?"_

" _My mom and I do."_

" _You worried her. Again." He said. "I told her, I'd wait up for you."_

" _Well I'm here." I said about to walk up the stairs._

" _Hey, Ulrich?" Alvin asked. "I'm not interested in talking to the back of your head." He said. "If we're going to make this work, then there has to be trust and respect. Am I right?" He said. "I think that's something we both want."_

" _Fine."_

" _There you go, buddy."_

 **SOF/L Chapter 6**

The next day, I went straight to the Water Park. I was now sitting on a picnic table. I then saw Jim walking towards me

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." He said.

"What?" I said.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to take off, I'm getting complaints." Jim said. "You're having way to much fun. It's making everyone uncomfortable."

"Ok." I said getting up.

"Hey, hey, whoa, whoa." He said. "I'm just kidding." He said. "That wasn't even my best stuff." Jim said with a laugh. "Are you for real?" he said. "I can tell you're in complete awe of our picnic tables." he said pointing to the one I was just sitting at. "It is one-of-a-kind, except for the 200 other ones here that are exactly like it." He said. "But there's more to the park to be seen." He then gestured for me to follow him. "1st things 1st," he started. "as much as I'm a fan of "The Red Hot Chili Peppers," we've got to get you a swim suit." He said. "Seriously, when's the last time you bought jeans?"

"My mom buys my jeans."

"Good, always take things literally." He said. "How's that working out for you? Does that get you laid?" he said. "C'mon."

 **SOF/L**

I followed Jim all the way until we got to a swimsuit rental booth.

"Lewis, hook up my man Ulrich here with one of our finest rentals, would you?" Jim asked. I looked up and saw a bald headed man with glasses eating ramen noodles.

"Some kid threw up near Crazy Tubes." Lewis said.

"Sexy. Let's try not to impress him all at ounce. Huh?"

"That will be not a challenge." Lewis said getting up.

"Lewis is kinda over this place."

"I told you, I'm not long for here." Lewis said.

"No, I remember that conversation." Said Jim taking the cup of noodles. "In 2003, 5, 11, April." He said eating a fork full of noodles. "Yesterday." Lewis then took the cup back.

"I can't eat that now. Your dirty mouth's been on it."

"Germaphobe." Jim informed me.

"I've just told you, there are things I want to do."

"Prove it, without thinking, rattle off 3, go."

"See New Mexico, invent something, and become a storm chaser."

"I think you've gotta go to school for that."

"Hey look, there's storm, let's got get it, got it."

Jim then turned back to me. "It's true, He's been studying meteorology since pre-school" He said. "Don't let the Dahmer glasses fool you."

I looked and saw Lewis handing me a swimsuit.

"These don't have any mesh, so you're basically going commando." Lewis said. "Watch sitting or you're junk'll fall out." He said. "Found that out the hard way at a birthday party."

"And just like that, you're impressed and grossed out." Jim said. "Bye Lewis."

"Bye."

 **SOF/L**

After getting my swimsuit, Jim started showing me around the park.

"Water Wiz Water Park, built in the summer of 83', is the last bastion of everything that time period stood for." Jim said. "In fact, it was decreed by its creator that this place shall never age." He said. "On his deathbed, he said, I don't want this place re-painted or updated. I don't even want it brought up to code" He started. "The minute someone tries, it needs to be destroyed." He finished. "We actually have a nuclear bomb for just such an occasion." He said. "Bought it off the Russians." He said. "Really? Still good with all that? Even the Russian thing?" He asked. "That's Cold War. It's kinda outdated." He said. "K, thanks. That was a waste of a bit."

"Hey." Said. Yolanda walking up to us.

"Hey."

"Some kid threw up near Crazy Tube."

"What?" Jim screamed. "Why is this the first I'm hearing of this? Damn it, woman!" He said. "Yolanda, Ulrich, Jim, Mary Beth."

"HI, Ulrich?" Yolanda said. "Also, I need you to reorder some more mats"

"Did it." Jim said putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Finish the work order for next week."

"Did it."

"Change all the filters."

"Done."

"You know I'm gonna check all those things, right?"

"Then, in that case, I didn't do any of that."

"Right, So I'm doing it." Yolanda said walking away.

"It's called delegation, baby. I read about it in a book." He said. "See her?" Jim said pointing at Yolanda. "That's the one you wait for, my man." I looked up and saw Yolanda turn back around. "Yeah, I know she likes me since she looked back."

 **SOF/L**

I followed Jim all the way until we got to one of the nearby water slides.

"This is Devil's Peak. The largest waterslide in a 50-mile radius." Jim said. "Stretch out the tube, end to end. 13 football fields

"Cool." Three kids then walked up to us.

"Jim, settle a debate for us." Said one of them.

"Hello boys." Jim said. "Ulrich, this is Vladimir, Ishmael, and Ming Lee."

"Those aren't our names."

"Those are the names I'm giving you, Vlady." He said. "These are my illegitimate sons. They all have different mothers." He said. "I'm trying to be a positive influence." He said. "Take them to little league, Boys Club, raising pandas to fight."

"Shut up, jackass." Said Vlaimir. "Neil says that years ago, some kid figured out how to pass someone on the water slide. Is that true?"

"He did." Said Neil.

"It's physically impossible, Neil." Vlad said as we followed Jim up the stairs. "You can't catch up to someone and pass them."

"Actually, Ming Lee's right." Jim said.

"See." Said Neil.

"I was there when it happened."

"So how did he do it?"

"It happened inside the tube, so no one really knows." Jim said. "Only the kid, the person passed, and Jesus Christ." Jim said. "But's he's a little hard to get a hold of." Jim said. "He won't return any of my calls. We wore the same shirt to a party and it got a little weird."

"Be serious." Said Neil.

"Don't interrupt him, Neil." Said Vlad.

"Guys, what happens in the tube stays in the tube." Jim said.

"Bullshit, we'll just ask the kid how he did it." Said Neil.

"Be my guest, if you can find him." Jim said. "Last I heard, he fell into a deep depression. The fame was too much." He said. "Turned to cocaine to escape the limelight and eventually a life of male prostitution." Jim said. "Oh look, there he is." He said pointing to a random kid. "You got sober, looking good."

"Screw you, Jim." Said Vlad.

"Yeah, screw you." Said Neil.

"I just said the, Neil."

"I was being supportive." The three kids then walked away.

"Actually, that crack kettled man whore was me?" Jim said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Wow." He said. "Do you get comedy?" Jim then continued up the stairs.

"So did he pass him by sliding up the side of the tube?"

"Not telling you?"

"But I wanna know."

"That's a good thing. Don't die wondering."

I followed him all the way until we got to the top of the slide. He then handed me a pad to slide on.

"Hot Rod, what's happening!" Jim said talking to the slide instructor.

"Some kid threw up near Crazy Tubes."

"Wow, word travels fast." Jim said. "Can I get a special ride "with benefits" for my man, Ulrich?"

"Yeah, hold on." He said. He then saw that a little kid was about to go down the slide. "You know what, this slide's out of order."

"Watch this." Jim said.

"Yeah, you gotta use the other one." A hot girl then walked up. "Actually, you know what? I think it's back in order." He said. "Come on, step up please."

"This guy's a professional." Jim said.

"Alright, just hold there." He said. "hold." When he said this, he got her to turn in such a way for us to get a perfect shot of her butt. "And you're holding." He said. "Still holding." He said. "And I think we're all set to hold a little bit longer." He said. "And go." She then put her mat down and went down the slide. Jim then started clapping.

"Thank you, thank you." Hot rod said bowing.

 **SOF/L**

"Happy Fourth of July, everyone." Said the announcer. "In honor of America's birthday, the park will be closing early, but our doors reopen at 10:00 am tomorrow morning, everyone have a save and fun holiday"

 **SOF/L**

After the park closed, I went back to where my bike was. I was about to unhook when I heard someone pull up behind me.

"What's up cowboy." Jim said. "You wanna ride."

"No thanks, I've got my bike."

"Where're you staying?"

"Over by the beach on Hampton."

"That's far. And people drive like idiots on the 4th." He said. "Just throw your bike in the back."

"Naw, you don't have to."

"Come on."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." I said. I then picked the bike and put it the back of the car."

"Careful. This car's just the right amount of shitty." Once the bike was in the back seat, I got in the passenger seat.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **BY3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Here we go**

 **SOF/L Chapter 7**

About 45 minutes later, Jim pulled up to the house I was staying at. I then got out the passenger seat, and then started to get the bike out the passenger seat.

"Thanks for the ride." I said once the bike was out.

"Anytime." Jim said back. Before I walked into the house, he called my name again. "Hey pac-man kid."

"Yeah?"

"You're probably busy or not interested, but I need somebody to be a floater at the park." Jim said. "You know, do some odd jobs, clean up some vomit, what do you think?"

"Yeah." I said. "I mean if it's too much trouble." Jim then started twirling his fingers in a circular motion.

"Ulrich!"

"Yes."

"There you go." Jim said sitting back down. "9:00 am tomorrow." He then drove off. I then walked back into the house. Inside, I saw my mom cutting up half a watermelon.

"Hey," She said. "Who was that you were with?"

"A friend"

"A friend who drives?"

"Mom."

"What's his name?"

"Jim."

"And how do you know him?"

"Mom, he's just a friend."

"Ok." She said. "Well you should bring him by, so we can meet him."

"Fine." I said about to walk into the house.

"Whoa, I'm not done." She said. "Don't stay out all night and disappear all day, do you understand me?"

"I could say the same thing to you."

"What?" she asked. "I want you to make an appearance at Chiyo's."

"Ok."

 **SOF/L**

I walked into the backyard of Chiyo's house about 15 minutes later. I then heard Stephanie calling for Yumi.

"Yumi! We're all sitting over her!" She said. "Come on. Grab a cup, we're playing quarters." I then turned and saw Yumi getting something to eat.

"Maybe in a minute." Yumi said. She then looked at me and smiled. She then walked into the house.

I then looked at the table where all the adults were sitting at. Chiyo then got up and started walking towards me.

"Hey, Ulrich." She said

"Hi." I said back.

"You should hang out with Hiroki." She said. "He's hiding under one of these tables." She said. "Hiroki!"

"What!" He screamed back."

"There you go!" Chiyo said.

"Hey, honey." My mom said. "Do you want me to make you a plate?"

"No, I can do it?" I said.

"Be sure to get you some clams, they were all my doing this year." Chiyo said.

"Bring your food over here and eat with me, okay."

"Okay." I then walked away to get my food. When I got to the food table, I heard the sound of someone making laser noises.

"Hey, Hiroki. How's the battle going?"

"Awesome, Luke and Leia are hooking up."

"You know they're brother and sister, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Once my plate was half full, I was about to grab a clam.

"I would avoid the clams if I were you." Yumi said. "One on the many casualties of my father's absence."

"Oh." I said putting one on my plate. "Just so your mom will see my plate"

"Well, it's you funeral." I then looked back at the adults and a man with long blonde hair handing them each a little pack of green stuff. They then all started cheering.

"Well.." Yumi said. "Looks like Charlie just made another sale."

My mom then turned around and blew me a kiss. "We'll be right back." Getting angry, I threw my food in the trash.

"Hey, Hiroki?" Yumi asked. "You wanna go chase ghost crabs?"

"Hell yeah." Said Hiroki getting out from under the table."

"Ulrich." Yumi said. "Any interest?"

"Yeah, sure."

 **SOF/L**

By now, it was already starting to get dark. Right now, me and Yumi were walking across the beach.

"When I was younger, my dad used to bring me down here to do this all the time." Yumi said. "He'd fill my head with all these useless facts about ghost crabs." She said. "Did you know they're omnivorous? Basically they eat both animals and vegetables." She said. "My mom would say, leave it up to your dad to know everything about an animal that goes both way." She said. "Do you want to just keep talking or are you gonna say something eventually?"

"…My mom doesn't smoke pot."

"Yeah." She said. "That's the power of this place." She said. "It's like spring break for adults."

 **SOF/L**

Right now, Yumi and I were sitting down watching the fireworks go off.

"I think that's what kills my mom." She said. "not that my dad left, but that he's got someone and she doesn't." She said. "Is your dad seeing anyone?"

"Yeah, but she's a lot younger."

"Classic."

"They're just getting situated in San Diego, you know, new place, so he says it's not a great time right now." I said. "But I'm gonna go visit him soon, once he gets settled in. It's supposed to be awesome out there."

"California, that's cool."

"Yeah."

 **SOF/L**

After the fireworks were over, Hiroki, Yumi, and I were walking back up to the houses.

"So where is it you go?"

"Go where?"

"On your sexy pink cruiser."

"Nowhere."

"Oh. I see."

"It's just."

"That's ok…let it be yours." Yumi said walking into the house. "Good night."

"Good night." I then started towards my house. In the backyard were the adults laughing around a camp fire. "Figures." I was about to walk inside when I heard moaning. I looked around the corner and saw Alvin and Joan making out. A few seconds later, they stopped.

"Oh. I see." Joan said. "Just not this summer."

"I'm sorry." He said walking towards me. Right before he saw me, I hid behind a nearby trash can.

 **SOF/L**

(Normal POV)

A few seconds later, Adell looked and saw Alvin walking towards her. He then handed her a bag of marshmallows.

"You were gone that long and only brought the marshmallows?"

"Joan has the rest." Adell then saw Joan walking towards her with a mad look on her face.

"Here you go." Joan said giving her the chocolate and gram crackers.

Adell then looked up and saw Ulrich storm into the house.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Special thanks to onepiecedetective for being the first one to follow SOF/L**

 **Here we go**

 **Last Chapter**

 _A few seconds later, Adell looked and saw Alvin walking towards her. He then handed her a bag of marshmallows._

 _"You were gone that long and only brought the marshmallows?"_

 _"Joan has the rest." Adell then saw Joan walking towards her with a mad look on her face._

 _"Here you go." Joan said giving her the chocolate and gram crackers._

 _Adell then looked up and saw Alrich storm into the house._

 **SOF/L Chapter 8**

The next day, I went straight to the water park. I then saw Jim waiting for me by the swimsuit rentals.

"You disappoint me kid." He said. "You're late. You planning on making a habit out of this?"

"What?" I asked.

"You're fired!"

"But I just."

"You make a valid point, welcome back." He said holding out his hand. I then shook it. He then reached the swimsuit rental desk and grabbed a shirt. He then gave it to me. "Suit up."

"OK."

"You don't look too pumped." He said. "Come on, let's get pumped." He sang while doing jumping jacks. "This is the place where dreams are made, or destroyed. Depends on how you feel about working at a water park." After his song was finished, the shirt was completely on. Yolanda then walked up to us.

"We have a situation over at Harpoon Lagoon."

"Is it a homicide?"

"Yeah, it's a homicide."

"I knew this day would come." Jim then walked away.

 **SOF/L**

I followed all the way until we go to the court yard where a whole bunch of people were gathered.

"Here we are." Yolanda said.

"Aww, no blood?" Jim asked.

"Nope." Chris (AN: Same as Hot Rod.) said. "They grab some cardboard from the snack shack and just started going to town."

"Someone needs to get in there and take their cardboard away, now." Yolanda said.

"You heard the lady." Jim said turning to me.

"No, Jim, you have to do this."

"Ulrich's got it, Don't you?"

"But it's my first day?"

"But it's my first day, worst-case scenario, they beat you up and you're horrible disfigured." I then looked at the crowd and got really scared. Jim then grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards him. "Hey listen to me." He said. "You have a shirt now, you're official. They're gonna listen to you." Using Jim's pep-talk, I finally got the confidence to walk up to the dancers. About half way there, I turned around and saw Jim giving me the thumbs up. I then gave a weak smile back and continued my journey.

When I got to, I started to slowly push my way into the middle. "excuse me, pardon me." I said over and over again until I got to the middle. Inside the middle was a teenaged black man with dreadlocks dancing on top of the cardboard. Right when the guy did his back-tuck, I knelt and turned off the radio.

Everyone around the circle groaned.

"Aww, come on man." On girl said.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Said the black man.

"I gotta take your cardboard." I said.

"What'd you say?" he said walking up to me. He towered over me by several inches.

"…I gotta take your cardboard." After a few seconds, he stepped off of it. I then bent over to pick it up. Everyone around me then started to boo.

"Hold up, hold up." The man said putting his foot back on the cardboard. "You want the cardboard?" He said. "Then show us your moves."

"Yeah, let's see them?" Said someone in the crowd.

"But I don't..I can't." I stuttered

The man then turn on the radio and started to clap. "Let's see what you got."

Doing the only thing I could do, I started to dance in a sheepish manner.

"OK, that's enough." He said. "Go ahead, you can take the cardboard." He said. "Nice moves Pop n lock."

"Thank you." I said picking it up. (AN: there's a whole nother dance part in the movie, I don't feel like putting it in there.) I then brought back over to Jim.

 **SOF/L**

(AN: These next few scenes are gonna be a montage, so bear with me.)

After work, I went straight home. I was about to walk in when I noticed that I still had on my water wiz t-shirt. I then pulled it off to reveal my 'Licensed to ill' t-shirt. Once it was fully off, I walked in the house.

"Hey, where've you been?" My mom asked.

"Nowhere."

"That's a long time to be nowhere."

"Well that's where I was." I said, then walked upstairs.

 **SOF/L**

I was now working at the slide. Under Chris's instructions, I had finally mastered the art of the 'stop n hold.'

"It looks like this slides outta order." I told a little boy as he stepped up. He then groaned and stepped to the slide. A girl who looked about my age then stepped up. "You now, it looks like it's back in order." She then stepped up. "Just hold there." I said. She then turned to the side. "Hold." I said. "Alright you can go."

 **SOF/L**

I was now in Jim's office as I watched him give out paychecks.

"Chris." Jim said giving it to him. "Maggie." He said giving it to her. He then turned to me and handed me mine. "Pop n Lock." Everyone the started to clap and touch my head.

 **SOF/L**

I was sitting there eating my breakfast when I saw the Stephanie was staring at me. I then tilted my head and gave her a wink.

After that, she gave a disgusting look and walked away.

I then went back to eating my breakfast.

 **SOF/L**

Working at the park was so much fun and I loved every minute of it.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Feel free follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Here we go**

 **Last Chapter**

 _Working at the park was so much fun and I loved every minute of it._

 **SOF/L Chapter 9**

The next day, I was sitting on the couch watching the rain fall on the beach. Due to bad weather, the water park was closed. So I was tuck with my family.

"Soup needs a little longer." My mom said walking into the living room.

"There's a 1:30 and 3:30, we could see one of those." Alvin said putting the newspaper down.

"No, Let's stay. Do something we can all do together…as a soon to be family."

"We can see a movie as a family." Alvin said. "We grab Kip and Joan and make an evening out of it."

"I don't feel like hanging out with Kip and Joan." My mom said. "I feel like hanging out with all of you."

"Ok?" Alvin said putting the paper down.

 **SOF/L**

My mom then sat the candy land box down on the table.

"It's says appropriate for people 4-8, so we're good. " She then opened it. "What color do you wanna be, Alvin?"

"Surprise me." She then pulled out a red one.

"I have to be yellow." Stephanie said grabbing it. I then grabbed the green.

 **SOF/L**

When it was my turn, I drew one and started to move the appropriate number.

"Oh look, you can take the shortcut." Mom said

"No he can't." Alvin said.

"Yes he can, if he crosses the bridge."

"This is so stupid." I said sitting back down.

"No you're at the shortcut, so take it." Mom said.

"Ok, hold on." Alvin said taking out the rule book. "Shortcuts: If you're playing piece lands by exact count on the purple space below gumdrop pass, then you can take the shortcut." Alvin said. "He picked a card with a blue square so has to go to the blue square."

"I don't think it really matters."

"Ok, we can fudge the rules." Alvin said. "If you're gonna play this way. Then I'm just going like that" He then started to smash his piece all around the board. "All the way past Molasses swamp and I win."

"Fine, he'll play it the way it's supposed to be played." Mom said. "Ulrich, move back to your correct place."

"I already did." I said.

"Ok, now that it's my turn, let me go set the table for lunch." My mom said getting up.

"You have to move your piece." Alvin said.

"Ulrich can do it for me."

"No honey, you're the one that wanted to play, so play your turn."

"Fine." She said walking back up to the table. She then drew a card. "Purple." She then grabbed her piece and put on the lst purple square. She then got up.

"It's two." Stephanie said. My mom then gave her a death look. "Sorry." She then moved her piece.

"There." She said. "And I have landed by exact count, so I am going to take the gumdrop mountain pass."

"Hon." Alvin said. "See, you're way ahead now."

"It's Candy Land Alvin." She said. A few seconds later, she threw the napkin down and started to run up the stairs. "It's fucking Candy Land."

 **SOF/L**

The next day, I went outside and grabbed my bike. I then got on it and left. What I didn't know was that someone had saw me leave and decided to follow me.

 **SOF/L**

I rode my bike all the way until I got to water park. I then got off it and walked in. Inside, I saw Jim setting up the chairs.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He said back. "What're you doing here, it's your day off?"

"I figured it rained yesterday, so I thought I'd come make it up." I said. "Why're you?"

"Thought I'd open the place up, see what all the fuss is about." Just then, Yolanda walked through the gate.

"Your shirts inside out." She said. Jim then looked down and saw that she was right.

"Come on, how sexy does authority look on me?" Jim said. She then gave him the figure. "Yeah, you love it."

"So you thought you'd just open up?" I said.

"What're you, some kind of wise guy?" He said. "I'm still your superior. Cup of coffee, in my hand, two minutes."

"Ok."

"We don't sell coffee, burn."

"Yeah we do." I said walking away.

"Says you."

"Oh and we put the chairs in rows."

"….I know that." He said. "It's a ten step process."

 **SOF/L**

About an hour later, I helping Jim set the rest of the chairs up. I then heard a voice that was all toofamiliar.

"So!" Yumi said. "This is where you run off to?"

"Hey." I said. "What're you doing here?"

"I followed you earlier. Then went home and got my stuff." She said showing off her swim suit

"What happened to let it be yours?"

"I held out as long as I could."

 **SOF/L**

(Normal POV)

"It's on." Chris said.

"Oh, it's way on." Said Jim

"Ulriiich."

 **SOF/L**

(Ulrich's POV)

"So does your mom know you work here?" Yumi asked

"No."

"Oh…nice." Just then, their conversation was cut off by the loudspeaker.

"Ulrich, please report to the administration office, Ulrich, please report to the administration office." Jim said. "I have to announce it over the PA, as my voice won't carry that far. My throat suffered major damage during an intense make out session with Lewis's mom." He said. "She has a forked tongue and a slight touch of the herpes."

"I don't have a mom, I have two dad's, in your face." Lewis said.

"Be right back." I said walking over to them.

"How's it going, what's up, did you need something?" Jim asked.

"No."

"Who's that, big guy?" he said pointing to Yumi.

"Just a girl."

"Ohh." Chris said. "You stallion you."

"I don't know, she's older than me." I said. Jim and Chris then looked at each other.

"So what're you doing over here talking to us, and not over there, sealing the deal with that cougar?"

"Well, maybe, Chris, if guys hadn't called me over here." I said. I then started to walk back over to Yumi.

"Ooooohhhh." They both said in unison.

"Return to your lady friend. Ulrich, please return to your lady friend." Jim said over PA. "Please let her know that this conversation was entirely about her." Jim said. "In then other news, this is very awkward for you."

 **SOF/L**

"Ok, Water Wiz water park. It was built in the summer of '83." I said showing her around the park. "The creator never wanted this place to change, So on his death bed, he says 'I don't want this place to be up to date or repaired.'" I said. "I don't even want it brought up to code, the minute someone tries, it needs to be destroyed." I looked to my right and saw that Yumi was laughing. "Huh. I didn't get that joke quite as fast." Just then, a regular at the park walked by us.

"Hey, Pop n lock!" she said.

"That you?" Yumi asked.

"Don't worry about it."

 **SOF/L**

After our fun day at the park, me and Yumi went home. When we got there, we saw that Stephanie was sitting on the front porch steps, waiting for us.

"Thanks a lot for ditching me, bitch." Stephanie said.

"I wasn't aware we had plans." Yumi said back.

"I wasn't aware you two had plans."

"I'm sorry." Yumi said looking at her feet.

"Ok, look." Stephanie said. "I've got a ton of stuff going on in my life right now, So it would've been nice to have a friend." Just then, my mom burst through the front door. She then looked at the drive way. Yumi and I followed her eyes and saw that Alvin's car was gone.

"….Dinner's almost ready." My mom said.

"..Bye." I said to Yumi."

"See ya." I then walked into the house.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **This will be the climax of the story**

 **Here we go**

 **Last Chapter**

 _After our fun day at the park, me and Yumi went home. When we got there, we saw that Stephanie was sitting on the front porch steps, waiting for us._

 _"Thanks a lot for ditching me, bitch." Stephanie said._

 _"I wasn't aware we had plans." Yumi said back._

 _"I wasn't aware you two had plans."_

 _"I'm sorry." Yumi said looking at her feet._

 _"Ok, look." Stephanie said. "I've got a ton of stuff going on in my life right now, So it would've been nice to have a friend." Just then, my mom burst through the front door. She then looked at the drive way. Yumi and I followed her eyes and saw that Alvin's car was gone._

 _"….Dinner's almost ready." My mom said._

 _"..Bye." I said to Yumi."_

 _"See ya." I then walked into the house._

 **SOF/L Chapter 10**

At dinner that night, everyone just sat there and didn't talk.

"No use in waiting." My mom said. "Let's eat." I then dug into my mashed potatoes.

"So…how's Theo and stuff." My mom asked Stephanie.

"We broke up."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

 **SOF/L**

After dinner, Stephanie and I helped mom do the dishes and out the food up. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 8:30.

 **SOF/L**

I woke up later that night to the sound of my mom and Alvin arguing. I then got out of bed and followed the noise.

 **SOF/L**

(Normal POV)

"What do you want me to say, Adell." Alvin said. "Oh my God, I'm sorry." He said. "It got late. I didn't call cuz I didn't want to wake you up."

"Just tell me." Adell said with tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"If there's something I should know."

"I was with Kip on his boat all day. We lost track of the time." (AN: Remember that. That is very important.)

"Don't make me feel crazy. I've been through this before."

"No, just stop." He said grabbing her hands. "Stop it. Okay, I'm right here." He said. "Always have been." He said. "We're in this together, remember."

"…I remember." They then shared a kiss.

 **SOF/L**

(Ulrich's POV)

When I came downstairs the next day, I saw that my mom had already made breakfast.

"Good morning." She said. "I hope you're hungry." She said putting down some orange juice. "I already made too many pancakes."

"Where was he?" I asked referring to Alvin.

"He was with Kip, but he's here now." She said walking out the room. I then turned around and started to go back upstairs.

"Morning, buddy." Alvin said. All he got in return was silence. "Hey, aren't you gonna say good morning."

"…Welcome home." I said. I then turned around and went back upstairs.

 **SOF/L**

That night, we were all in Kip and Joan's backyard for another one of their parties.

"How about this spread, huh?" Chiyo asked sitting down. "How did Joan find the time to order take-out?" She asked taking sip of her margarita. "And if there's one thing that travels really well, it's fried food."

"I must get Joan's recipe for Big Daddy's menu." My mom said.

"Touché." Just then, Joan walked up to our table.

"Hey. Is everyone having a good time?" Joan asked. I looked over and saw Alvin staring at her ass.

"Yeah." We all said in unison.

"I see you got your food." Joan said. "Adell, I didn't know what I was thinking." She said. "I should've had you cater the party."

"Well, at least this way you'll have lots of leftovers." Chiyo said. "New look." Chiyo said pointing to her outfit. She was wearing a shirt that showed way too much cleavage and a mini-skirt. Everyone else didn't notice, but I knew she was only wearing that to impress Alvin.

"What, this old thing." Joan said. "I just put this on when I don't care what I look like" She then turned to Alvin. "Mr. Ramsey, you have been avoiding all me night." Joan said grabbing his hands. "Out on the dance floor."

"No, no, no." Alvin said.

"Come on, you know you want to."

"Fine." He said getting up. He then kissed my mom on the cheek. "I'll be back."

After they left, Kip brought some more drinks back over to our table. He then saw that Joan was dancing with Alvin.

"I guess Joan found a victim, huh." Kip said.

"Kip, I expect to be inviting myself on your boat again." Chiyo said. "When should I be doing that?"

"I would like nothing more than to get on my boat in a bikini." Kip said. "But the motor's out." I looked at my mom and saw the surprised look on her face.

"What?"

"Yeah, the motor's out, it's been out for a week." Kip said. "And it's gonna be another week until I get the parts."

"Huh….excuse me ." My mom said getting up. I then got up and followed her.

"Mom, what more do you need?" I asked. "Do something, mom!" I said. "You know it's happening." I said. "He's sleeping with her." I said. "Do something about it!" After I said that, everyone looked at me.

"Urich." My mom said. She then turned around and walked away.

"Yeah, that's it." I said. "Walk away!" I said. "It's easier." I said. "It's right in front of your face, mom." Alvin then grabbed my shoulder. "Let Go Of Me, You Asshole!" I screamed. "I'm not talking to you."

"Well I'm talking to you." Said Alvin.

"Just go screw her, asshole!" I said. "I mean you already have!" I then turned to my mom. "And you're certainly not gonna do anything about it, are you mom?"

"OK, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Everybody knows what I'm talking about!" I said pushing him.

"Ok, really?" Alvin walking back up to me. He then tried to grab me. He would've gotten to me if Kip hadn't stepped in.

"Both of you, stop it." Mom said grabbing my arm. I then pushed her away.

"Fine." I said. "You don't want to do anything about it…it's your life." I said. "But it's not mine." I said "I wanna be with dad."

"Ulrich." Mom said.

"Your father? Good luck with that." Alvin said.

"Hey, Alvin, don't." Said my mom.

"He doesn't want you, kid." Alvin said.

"Oh my God." Mom said covering her eyes

"What?" I said. I then turned to my mom. "Is that true?"

"….Ulrich." She said trying to walk towards me. Without even thinking about it, ran off towards the beach. "Ulrich, wait."

What I didn't know was that someone was following me.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **To me, this was the most important chapter of the story**

 **it finally exposed Alvin for the asshole he really is**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review.**

 **BY3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and gals**

 **Happy father's day**

 **For the people who have read BWTBH, you probably know about my father. For those who haven't, he passed away 5 years ago of sickle cell anemia. That is why I'm dedicating chapter this to him.**

 **Here we go**

 **Last Chapter**

" _Both of you, stop it." Mom said grabbing my arm. I then pushed her away._

" _Fine." I said. "You don't want to do anything about it…it's your life." I said. "But it's not mine." I said "I wanna be with dad."_

" _Ulrich." Mom said._

" _Your father, good luck with that." Alvin said._

" _Hey, Alvin, don't."_

" _He doesn't want you kid." Alvin said. "_

" _Oh my God." Mom said covering her eyes_

" _What?" I said. I then turned to my mom. "Is that true?"_

"… _.Ulrich." She said tryind to walk towards me. Without even thinking about it, ran off towards the beach. "Ulrich, wait."_

 _What I didn't know was that someone was following me._

 **SOF/L Chapter 11**

After I left, I went straight to the beach. I was now just sitting there, watching the waves. Yum then walked up sat down next to me.

"I told it sucks here." Yumi said.

"Yeah."

"I talked to my dad today." She said. "I told him that we had chased ghost crabs." She said. "It made him very happy…felt like he was here." She said. "He always gets so excited when he talks about their eyes." She said. "See their eyes can rotate 360 degrees." She said. "They can see everything that's around them, but they can see straight up." She said. "This makes it easier for birds to attack them." She said. "That's why they gather their food at night for safety." She said looking at me. "I don't know, my dad finds it interesting…he's a dork." I then turned, looked at her, and slowly leaned in. When I was only a inch away from her lips, she stopped me. "Ulrich."

"I'm sorry." I said getting up. I then ran away.

 **SOF/L**

When I got back to the beach house, I saw that Alvin was trying to win my mom back.

"Look, it didn't mean anything." Alvin said. "It was just a mistake. A stupid mistake." He said. "God, I'm such an asshole." He said. "Adell, listen." He said. "You deserve better….I know that." He said. "I have to better." He said. "I'm gonna be better for you….and for Ulrich." Trying not to be seen, I went under patio. What I didn't know was that somebody was already under there.

"Hey, what's up, we're you going?" Asked Hiroki.

"Shut up Hiroki."

"Ulrich?" Mom called for me. "Is that you?"

"Take me with you." asked Hiroki.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Ulrich." My mom called again.

"I'll scream." Hiroki said.

"ok."

 **SOF/L**

I took Hiroki with me until we got to water park. We were now trying to get inside. After I put the bike down, I tried to climb over the gate. I then felt Hiroki trying to help me.

"I got it." I said."

"Or you could just use the gate." Chris said opening it. He then let a few girls in. After they walked in, Me and Hiroki followed Chris.

 **SOF/L**

We followed Chris until we got to the break room.

"Alright everyone, be cool." Chris said. "Our boss is here with his pirate friend."

"Hey pop n lock." Somebody said. I then waved back. Hiroki looked to his left and saw a cooler full of ice dole beer.

"Yeah, I could use a cleansing ale." He said picking one up.

"Or, admire one from afar." Jim said taking it away from him.

"I've had a beer before."

"And I've spent a night in jail before. But there's a limit to everything." He said. "Who's your friend?"

"Hiroki."

"Cool." Jim said. "Nice eye patch."

"Thanks." Hiroki said in a really sad voice.

"You don't sound to cool with it.

""My mom makes me wear it." He said. "She says my eye confuses people."

"Well now you've gotta show me." Jim said taking off his sunglasses. I looked over at Hiroki and was surprised to see him actually take it off.

"Aww, look at thing!" Jim said. "She wants you to hide that?" He said. "Is she insane?" he said. "I'd kill to have that eye."

"You're full of shit."

"I'm serious." Jim said. "You know how many bits I could do with that thing." He said. "Daring people to look me straight in the eye."

"Hahaha."

"That thing is awesome."

"You mind if I mingle?"

"Sure but keep your hands in your pockets." Jim said. "You look a little shady to me."

"I'll circle back." Jim then turned to me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You're having a party?"

"Yeah, we're doing a farewell for Lewis." Jim said. "I think it's serious this time." He said. "Did you wanna talk to me?"

"No, just wanted to hang out."

"….Alright." Jim said. It was obvious he knew I was lying. "How bout we say you hang out for a little bit? Okay?" He said. "I'm sure you'll be wanted at home at some point. You're a popular guy." He then tilted his head towards the party. "C'mon."

 **SOF/L**

A few minutes later, the party was full swing. I was now grabbing slices of pizza for Jim, Chris, and I. After I got them, I picked them up and walked back over to the table we were sitting at. When I sat down, I saw that Lewis was opening his presents. The first he opened was from Jim. When he pulled off the paper, he saw that it was leaf skimmer.

"Oh, Jim, you shouldn't have." Lewis said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, I went to three different places in the water park to find that." Jim said. "You can use it to catch thunder clouds."

 **SOF/L**

About halfway through the party, Jim was tapping his glass with a knife.

"Turn the music down." He said. "I think we need to hear a few parting words from our guest of honor." We all then started to clap.

"Oh, no." Lewis said. "I don't want to open myself up to some bit."

"Seriously, there's no bit here." Jim said.

While Jim was trying to get Lewis to stand up, Chris leaned over and asked me a question.

"Wanna be part of the tradition?" I then got up and followed him into the back room.

 **SOF/L**

(Normal POV)

"We're gonna miss you." Jim said. "Plain and simple." He said opening a towel. Lewis then sat down.

"I guess I'm gonna have to sit for." Lewis said. Jim then laid the towel over him. "No. You don't know where this has been." Lewis said. "Well…I won't say that I won't miss some aspects of this place." He said. "It wasn't completely void of decent times." He said. "I remember a couple of days that were almost memorable." He said. "I guess if there's one thing I will miss dearly, its." Lewis's sentence was cut short when Ulrich jumped out and sprayed him with a water gun. "Oh my God." He said. "What the hell man?"

"It's part of our tradition." Ulrich said.

"What kind of warped tradition is that?" Jim asked. "Lewis was pouring his heart out!."

"I was gonna say people." Lewis said. "I'll miss the peo." Before Lewis could his sentence, Chris sprayed him again. "Oh my God!" he said.

"Not you, Chris!" Jim said.

"Seriously." Lewis said. "My doctor said not to get water on my face." Jim when ducked, Yolanda jumped out and sprayed him.

"Oh my God." Jim said. "The only thing that would make this worse is if there were more." Just then, somebody brought out a whole tub of squirt guns. "Squirt Guns!." After that, everyone ran up and then grabbed a gun and started to spray each other.

 **SOF/L**

(Ulrich's POV)

After the party, I decided to walk around and look at all the pictures on the wall. One was a picture of Yolanda and Jim. Another was a picture of me on my first day. I turned to my left and saw Jim bringing Yolanda a glass of water.

"That better be water." She asked.

"It is." Jim said. "It's a fun night."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry that I'm developmentally challenged" He said rubbing his temples. "Like bad. Nightmarey, special episode bad. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She said. "I was a little frustrated." She said. "I just planned on being here for one summer and next thing I know it's three years." She said. "It had a lot to do with you." She said. "I just don't wanna look back and regret that it should have only been one summer."

"You won't." He said. He then kissed on the head.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Feel free to follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Here we go**

 **Last chapter**

 _After the party, I decided to walk around and look at all the pictures on the wall. One was a picture of Yolanda and Jim. Another was a picture of me on my first day. I turned to my left and Jim bringing Yolanda a glass of water._

" _That better be water." She asked._

" _It is." Jim said. "It's a fun night."_

" _Yeah."_

" _I'm sorry that I'm developmentally challenged" He said rubbing his temples. "Like bad. Nightmarey, special episode bad. I'm sorry."_

" _It's alright." She said. "I was a little frustrated." She said. "I just planned on being here for one summer and next thing I know it's three years." She said. "It had a lot to do with you." She said. "I just don't wanna look back and regret that it should have only been one summer."_

" _You won't." He said. He then kissed on the head._

 **SOF/L Chapter 12**

The next morning, I was standing on top of the waterslide. As few seconds later, Jim walked up to me.

"You were right, we do sell coffee." He said. "I said you could hang out for a little bit but sunrise the next day is where I have to draw the line." He said. "You gotta go home."

"…I wish I could stay her forever." I said.

"You're gonna love the winters." He said. "Painting the house until it gets cold, bar backing at some dive, talking to inanimate objects."

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah, so am I." he said. "There's a whole world out there for you, Ulrich." He said. "Don't settle….not yet."

"I don't have anywhere else to go." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked. "I bet that's not true."

"…This is the only place I'm happy."

"What's going on?"

"I hate him." I said.

"Who?"

"Alvin." I said. "My mom's boyfriend." I said. "He said I was a three." I said. By now, the tears had already started to fall. "He asked me what I was on a scale from one to ten." I said. "He called me a three." I said. "Who says that to somebody?"

"Somebody who doesn't know you."

"I didn't want to have to answer." I said. "I shouldn't have to answer."

"Listen to me." He said. "That's about him, man." He said. "That's all about him." He said. "That's got nothing to do with you."

"Yeah? How do you know?" I asked turning towards him.

"Because I know. Okay?" He said. "Don't worry about how I know. "My dad was the same way." He said. "That's why I don't like patterns and rules." He said. "And that's why you can't buy into that shit." He said. "You gotta go your own way." He then grabbed my shoulder. "And you my friend are going your own way." Not even thinking about it, I leaned in and hugged him.

 **SOF/L**

After we left the water park, Hiroki and I went straight home. When we got there, I saw that the car was being packed up.

"Mom, there home!" Yumi said.

"See ya." Hiroki said getting off the front of the bike. Just then, Chiyo burst through the front door.

"Where the hell have you been all night, young man?" She asked.

"Not now, woman." Hiroki said.

"What did you say to me?"

"We'll talk when I get up, all right?" he said walking inside their house.

"Don't you walk away from me." She said following him inside. I put the bike down next to the garage and was about to walk inside.

"Pam, he's here." Said Alvin walking through the front door. He then walked up to me. "We were worried about you, buddy." "Listen, let's just forget about last night, alright?" He said. "Start over, a clean slate." He said. "That sound good to you, bud?" He then walked by me and went to the car.

I then ran up the steps and into the house.

"I hope you're happy now." Stephanie said as she walked passed me.

The first thing I did when I got inside was go straight to my mom's room. Inside, I saw her folding her clothes and putting them in her suitcase.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're leaving." She said. "You need you to get your stuff."

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"I know." She said. "Me too."

"But why do you and I have to go. The summer's not over."

"Ulrich."

"We can stay somewhere else. I don't understand."

"We want to leave early, so that's what we're doing."

"….So, we're going with them?"

"You wouldn't understand." She said. "You're fourteen." She said. "And, I know that means you think you know everything, but, we do things…..we do things to protect ourselves." She said. "Because we're…we're scared."

"We're leaving with them." I then turned around and walked out.

 **SOF/L**

After all the bags were on top of the car, Alvin strapped them in.

"Alright, we're ready to go."

I turned to my left and saw Mom and Chiyo saying there goodbyes.

"Thank you." Mom said.

"I think you are great." Chiyo said. "You are." They then shared a meaningful hug. I then turned back to Yumi.

"So, I guess we're leaving." I said. "Bye." I then turned around. Before I could do anything, she grabbed my shoulder, turned me around, and kiss me. Before I could even react, she broke it off.

"You just surprised me… that's all." I could see a light blush forming her cheeks. I then turned and got in the trunk of the car. When I got inside, I saw that Stephanie was staring at me.

"What're you staring at perv." Yumi then closed the trunk. Alvin then pulled onto the road. The last thing I saw before they became blurs in the distance was Yumi blowing me a kiss.

 **SOF/L**

About fifteen minutes, Alvin pulled over to get gas. When he stopped, I had a clear of the water park. Not even thinking about, I opened the door and ran out.

"Ulrich!" My mom said. "Ulrich!" Since it was clear that I wasn't coming back, she got out and followed me.

"Adell!" Alvin said. "Adell!" He said. "God damn it."

 **SOF/L**

I ran all the way until I got to the park. I then walked through the gate. Inside, I saw Jim talking to some kids. I then ran up to him.

"We're leaving."

"What?" He said. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I came to say goodbye, come on." I then ran off. Jim then got up followed me.

 **SOF/L**

(Normal POV)

Adell followed Ulrich all the way until she got to the park. Since she didn't see him, she walked inside.

 **SOF/L**

(Ulrich's POV)

Jim followed me all the way until we got to the top of the slide. We then both grabbed mats.

"I'm gonna do it, Chris." I said. "I gonna pass him."

"What?" Jim asked. "Ulrich, what's going on." Just then, a kid yelled over edge.

"Pop n Lock's going for it." He said. "He's gonna try to pass Jim on the slide."

 **SOF/L**

(Normal POV)

Adell walked around the park, trying to find Ulrich. She then passed a picture of a kid who looked exactly like Ulrich. Under his name said 'Pop n Lock.' ' _That is Ulrich'_

"Attention Water Wiz patrons. Although I don't condone it, our fellow employee, Pop n Lock is attempting to pass someone on Devil's Peak." Someone said over the PA. "Of course at his own risk, at no liability to us. With that said, I plan to watch."

"What're you doing?" Alvin said walking up to her. He then saw the picture of Ulrich. Adell then looked up and followed the crowd. "Adell."

"Dad, where are we going?" Stephanie asked?

"I don't know."

 **SOF/L**

(Ulrich's POV)

"So, how do you plan on doing it?" asked one of the kids.

"I don't know." I said.

"What makes you think you can?" asked another.

"…Don't die wondering man." I said turning towards Jim. "Alright, you go first and I'll follow right behind you." Jim then put his pad on the slide and got on it. "One…two….threee….GO!." I said. Then went down the slide

 **SOF/L**

Me and Jim came out the other end of the slide a few seconds later with me in front of him. Everyone who saw us come out, cheered. Jim then grabbed my hand and pulled me out the pool.

"How'd you do it?" Asked one of the kds.

"Can't tell you that, it's a secret." Jim then held my hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, the first person to ever pass someone on the water slide

"WOOOOO!" Everyone cheered.

Jim then let my hand down and gave me a hug. I then looked up and saw my mom walking towards me.

"Mom, this is Jim, my friend who can drive." I said. "Jim, this is my mom."

"This is your mom?" Jim asked. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

"You got a hell of a kid here." Jim said pointing at me.

Alvin then walked up to us.

"Are we done?" He asked.

"Oh, you must be Alvin." Jim said stepping up. "I'm Jim, a good friend of the three."

"Come on, let's go." Alvin said trying to grab my arm. If it wasn't for Jim, he would have gotten to me. "I'll be in the car." Said Alvin walking away.

"Hey mom?" I asked. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Ok." She said then walked away."

I then turned around.

"Bye, hot rod."

"Pop n lock."

"Bye Yolanda."

"Bye, Ulrich." She said. "We're gonna miss you."

I then turned to Lewis.

"Yes, I'm still here, bye." He said.

"Bye, Lewis."

I then turned back to Jim.

"Well?" He said. "Faster conversations." I then grabbed him and pulled him into a hug."

"Thank you." I said. "For everything." I then turned around and left.

 **SOF/L**

About an 30 minutes later, we were on the road again. I could still see the water park in this distance.

Just then, I turned around and saw mom getting out of her seat. She then started to crawl towards me.

"Hey, come one." Said Alvin. "What hell, Adell. Come on." Mom then got in the trunk with me and put her arm around my shoulders.

It may have not been the perfect summer, but it was still one of the best I've ever had.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's the last chapter of this fanfic**

 **My next one is going to be DUFF**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


End file.
